The Next Adventure
by youko goddess
Summary: IYxYYH Kagome has the honor of finding the jewel shards, now another adventure awaits her...hmm what could it be? [complete]
1. Default Chapter

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: this is supposedly the part where I portray myself or something.but I have no clue about what I should put down.  
  
Inuyasha: it just shows that your stupid than you look that's all.  
  
Youko goddess: *types something really fast and looks over at Inuyasha who now looks like a girl*  
  
Inuyasha: YOU CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Youko Goddess: just read the fic and oh, I don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho and suggestions on pairings are welcome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran though the forest blindly, not caring whether the bramble tore her clothes or her skin. She finally collapsed in a clearing a few miles away from camp. Kagome lay there unmoving as she cried her silent tears for the one she used to love.  
  
*******Flashback********************************************************  
  
Kagome peered from behind the tree as Inuyasha embraced Kikyo tightly.  
  
"I won't let him have you! Only I can protect you!..besides I love you..."  
  
Kagome stood there, then turned around and ran away..from him.  
  
*******End Flashback*****************************************************  
  
(um..I don't own this song 'Melodies of Life' from FF-9..I just borrowed it.)  
  
"Alone for awhile I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart, to weave as picking up the pieces that remain, melodies of life love's lost refrain." 


	2. chapter 2

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: I wanna introduce my co-author saku-*gets cut off*  
  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU!!COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU SHREDS!!  
  
Sakura+li-fan: HELLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Youko goddess: o.O um..this is my co-author, sakura+li-fan.  
  
Sakura+li-fan: DON'T JUST SIT ON YOUR ON LAZY BUTT!! HELP ME!!  
  
Youko goddess: *types something and a giant mallet appears in sakura+li- fan's hand*  
  
Sakura+li-fan: MUWAHAWAHAWAHA!! DIE DOG-BOY!!  
  
Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and gets ready to use the Wind Scar when Kagome appears.  
  
Kagome: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls and kisses the dirt*  
  
Sakura+li-fan and Kagome: why is Inuyasha in a frilly pink dress?  
  
Youko goddess: I just wondered what he would look like as a girl.  
  
Kagome: all that's missing is a pink bow on top of his head.  
  
Sakura+li-fan: nah..he looks girly enough to me.  
  
Inuyasha: SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH!!  
  
Kagome and sakura+li-fan: *giant mallets appear out of nowhere in their hands and proceed to chase Inuyasha while promising pain..*  
  
Youko goddess: *sweat drops* umm.this will take a while so go on and read the chapter while I try to sort this out, oh, and I don't own Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho, if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko's POV  
  
I was running towards the most alluring scent. *sniffs* mmm.jasmine and spring rain. My senses tell me to seek the owner of this scent. Just when I reach the clearing where the scent is strongest, I smelled salt and heard a wonderful voice full of sadness. Upon a closer look, I see that it's a girl. Her tresses, black as the darkest night, her eyes full of pain, but a beautiful sapphire blue, and those rosy lips..  
  
Normal POV  
  
(again I don't own 'Melodies of Life' I just borrowed it..)  
  
"our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why, we met, we laugh, we held on fast, then we said good-bye.*sobs* you jerk! If only you knew how much I gave up, just to see you.to be with you.."  
  
Kagome cried silently for a few minutes when she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. She got up and looked around and saw a flash of gold behind some bushes. She reached for her bow, and notched an arrow.  
  
"wh-who's there?! .Show yourself!!"  
  
The bushes rustled and a fox demon emerged. Tall with molten gold eyes, silver hair long and straight, and ears that perched on the top of his head. He wore white and was looking at Kagome curiously.  
  
'he looks like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put together.'  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from?"  
  
"There is no need to be hostile miko, I am merely curious about you."  
  
"Are you sure? There's no hidden motive or anything?"  
  
"I give you my word as a fox."  
  
"Alright then, wh-what are you curious about?"  
  
"Who are you?.I have never seen you before, and I know these lands very well"  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"I am Youko Kurama, and forgive me for being so bold but, why were you crying?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer when she heard Sango, Miroku, Shippo's voices calling out her name in anxiety.  
  
"Umm.Youko? I gotta go back to my friends.umm bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: hope you liked it! I still need suggestions for the pairings.*ignores screams of pain in the background*  
  
Inbetween06:thnx for reviewing!!  
  
CelestialStar6: thnx for the tip, I'll keep that pairing in mind 


	3. chapter 3

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: Oh lookie! It's chapter 3! I never thought I'd make it this far.  
  
Sakura+li-fan: Hey, what happened to Inuyasha?  
  
Youko goddess: Did you check the Inuyasha shaped hole over there?  
  
Sakura+li-fan: oOo.hey.it's about 5 miles deep..a few more and he just might make it to Hell...  
  
Youko goddess: o.O okaaay..whatever..do you have anything eles to add before our readers go on?  
  
Sakura+li-fan: Yes!..we do not own Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho...we're also broke if that helps..and expect a few comments from us later on in the chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome ran back to camp thinking frantically of an excuse to tell her friends.although they probably wouldn't believe her..  
  
Inuyasha was a few feet away from the rest of the group, his arms around Kikyo's waist. His eyes looking into her cold, lifeless ones lovingly..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Yuck!! I cannot believe I just typed that!!!! I gotta go barf.*gags thens barfs out guts*  
  
Sango: How could you Inuyasha!!!! *hits him with Hiraikotsu* (sp?)  
  
Miroku: You truly are an idiot.*whacks him with his staff*  
  
Sakura+li-fan: uh???..keep reading the chapter???  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The others surrounded Kagome, when she burst into the campsite.  
  
"Kagome-chan!! Where were you??!!!! We were worried that something might have happened to you when you didn't return with Inuyasha...and..that..clay bitch" she said saying the name with utter disgust. (well who wouldn't)  
  
"Hey!! Kikyo IS NOT a clay bitch!! Take that back!!"  
  
"SIT BOY!! I'm going home for two months be-"  
  
"WENCH!! YOU ARE NOT GOING HOME FOR TWO MONTHS!! WE STILL NEED TO FIND THOSE JEWEL SHARDS, SINCE YOU BROKE THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!! KIKYO WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE SUCH A STUPID THING!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE HER!!  
  
While Inu-bak- I mean Inuyasha rambled on and on he did not see Kikyo smirking or the unshed tears that were threatening to fall from Kagome's eyes. Nor did he see the dangerous glint in them..  
  
'How dare you compare me to that-that walking clay corpse?!! I thought I meant more to you then that..but it seems that I'm nothing more than a jewel shard detector to you..since you chose her..THEN STAY WITH HER FOR ALL I CARE!!!'  
  
"I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A..." she said drawing out his name slowly.  
  
"SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!!!"  
  
"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT! IF I'M JUST A SHARD DETECTOR TO YOU THEN YOU WON'T CARE IF I GO HOME AND NEVER COME BACK!! SO JUST SIT WITH THAT BITCH OF YOURS!! AND SIT ON YOUR LAZY ASS!! AND SIT AND SIT AND SIT AND SIT ALL YOU WANT BECAUSE I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!!!!!!"  
  
So with that said, Kagome grabbed her oversized backpack, not knowing that there was 'something' extra inside, and ran all the way to the well. On the way she yelled sit at random times to relieve her stress and also to make sure that 'he' didn't follow. She arrived to the clearing, sat on the rim of the well and started to chant a sealing spell that Kaede had taught her. With that done, she jumped in, seeing the familiar purple, blue glow take her home to her time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha: *reads part of ch.3* Hey!! I wanted Kagome!! Not Kikyo!!  
  
Youko goddess: Too bad! I'm gunna pair her with someone else besides you!  
  
Sakura+li-fan: maybe you should pair her up with kurama? Or Hiei?  
  
Koga: Hell no!! She's my woman.  
  
Inuyasha: No she isn't, and stay away from Kagome you wimpy wolf!!  
  
Koga: Make me dog turd!!  
  
Youko goddess and sakura+li-fan: *sweat drops*  
  
Youko goddess: I guess we can let the readers vote on it..  
  
Koga: PICK ME!! MEEEEEE!!  
  
Inuyasha: keh, they won't pick you, you're just a wimpy wolf!!  
  
Inuyasha and Koga: *continues to bicker like 3-year-olds*  
  
Youko goddess: maybe I should put Kagome and Kurama together or maybe I could. *goes on thinking so hard, she passes out*  
  
Youko goddess: @.@  
  
Sakura+li-fan: Umm..we don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho, we just borrow the characters for our own amusement, and the list of possible pairings are the end so, vote for your favorite!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was home, safe and sleeping....but not for long...  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"Ha ha ha sis! Gotcha!!"  
  
"Sota! You little monster!! Just wait till I get my hands on you, I'll-"  
  
"Kagome!! Are you up yet?!! Your new school starts in 15 minutes!!"  
  
"What?! New school?"  
  
Kagome drops her brother and runs downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean 'new school'?  
  
"Oh, Kagome didn't I tell? Your old school decided that, with your 'sickness' and all the work you missed, it was better for you to start anew at a new school. So you'll be going to Sariyasaki (sp?) High! Your new uniform is on your desk, no get ready or you'll be late!"  
  
Kagome rushed back upstairs and hurriedly put on her new uniform. She ran down the stairs, out the door, and down the shrine steps so fast that she tripped over her own feet and went tumbling down the rest of the way. She shut her eyes and waited to feel the ground but did not feel it. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw emerald eyes blinking down at her..  
  
"KYAA!!  
  
Kagome screamed and fell backwards on her butt. She sat cross legged and tried to calm her pounding heart while the stranger stared at her strangely.  
  
"Um miss.are you all right?"  
  
Kagome turned her head to look at the speaker. It was a boy her age. He had long, red hair and emerald eyes looking at her with concern.  
  
"Uhhh.I'm fine.you just startled me that's all..*looks at watch* OH NO!! I'm GOING TO BE LAAAAATE!!"  
  
So, she got up and ran the rest of the way to her new school.  
  
'.well that.was.odd..not to mention that girl was too.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Sorry to interrupt again. Sorry if Kagome is klutzier than usual, but you'll see why later.I think.umm..back to the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome ran to her first class, which is history by the way, and plopped into a seat next to a certain redhead.  
  
'phew.I thought I'd be late.huh?.it's that guy I ran over.'  
  
"Okay class we have a new student today. Please tell us about yourself"  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I live at a shrine and I like archery and old legends"  
  
"Would you like to tell us one then? Since we will be studying a few legends this month.."  
  
"I will tell you the legend of the Shikon no Tama. It all started when a miko of great power, Midoriko (sp?), fought against a powerful demon. Three days went past and she knew that the only way to defeat the demon would be to pull out its soul, along with hers. Thus creating the Shikon Jewel. Then after being created, a village of demon slayers brought the jewel to a miko, who could purify the jewel. The miko's name was Kikyo. After being proclaimed the jewel's guardian, many demons sought the jewel for their own purposes, including a half-demon, named Inuyasha. The two eventually fell love and had agreed to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, thus destroying the jewel forever. On the night they had to meet Kikyo was injured by Inuyasha and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by Kikyo not long after she had received her wound. Both thought the other had betrayed each other, when it was really Naraku. The product of Onigumo, a thief who was burned badly, and many demons devouring his body in order to give him a new one. So the hanyou was doomed to stay in a sleeping state, while Kikyo died, that same night. Her body was burned along with the jewel in hopes that the wrong hands can never use its powers. 50 years later, a strange girl had appeared, resembling the dead miko. A centipede demon had chased the girl to Inuyasha's forest and bit into the side, revealing the long lost jewel. Against the wishes of the village miko, she released Inuyasha from his 50-year prison. He easily defeated the demon, then turned his claws towards the girl, who was the new guardian of the jewel. He chased after her, but the old miko had placed a subduing necklace on him. So now, when the young girl said the word sit, he would fall down to the dirt. A day later the girl went back to the old well, but was captured along the way by bandits. The leader, who turned out to be a puppet of a crow demon, stole the jewel. Inuyasha ran after the demon and used his claws to destroy it. The girl saved the boy and used the demon's claw and attached it to an arrow hoping that it will hit. The arrow hit, but also, shattered the jewel as well.nothing about their adventures was known."  
  
"Thank you Miss Higurashi for the legend, well class is over."  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
'I'm surprised this girl knows so much about the jewel..and I get the feeling that there's more to the story than she told.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: I'm sorry I ended it there but I want her to meet the others in the next chapter.don't forget to vote for the pairings  
  
Kagome 11492: thnx so now youko/kagome/kurama has one vote  
  
God of Death6: hiei/kagome has one vote now, thnx to you!  
  
Anonymously: thnx for reviewing!  
  
Pairings:  
  
Youko/kagome/kurama  
  
Hiei/kagome Koga/kagome  
  
Inuyasha/kagome  
  
Hiei/sango  
  
Miroku/sango  
  
Miroku/boton  
  
*if there's a pairing that's not up here, tell me, and I don't do yaoi*  
  
Definite pairings:  
  
Yusuke/keiko  
  
Kuwabara/yukina 


	4. chapter 4

Youko goddess: thank you ppls for reviewing! You do not know how much it means to us!!  
  
Sakura+li-fan: we would like to thank Moon-n-Universe-Goddess; BabyTil14; blazingsunstar; Valkrie Nienna Helyanwe; and aznfangurl16..did I forget anyone?  
  
Youko goddess: you forgot lil-angel-miko, reader-no-writer.  
  
Sakura+li-fan: Oh Yea!!  
  
Youko goddess: does anybody know how hard it is to write a long chapter? It's hard for me, so if it takes me about a week to update, it's cuz I had to 'think' hard for the next chapter.oh by the way keep voting for your favorite pairings, so far its:  
  
Youko/kagome/kurama*****  
  
Hiei/kagome****  
  
Koga/kagome  
  
Inuyasha/kagome  
  
Hiei/sango**  
  
Miroku/sango  
  
Miroku/boton*  
  
Inuyasha/boton*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!! No one voted for me and Kagome!!  
  
Koga: me too!! T.T *sniffles*  
  
Youko goddess: oh, boohoo! Quit crying, the polls are still open you bakas!!  
  
Sakura+li-fan: maybe Inuyasha shouldn't get paired up with anyone. He can go to Hell with that walking clay pot.Yea!! I think you should just kill off Inuyasha and Kikyo!! If you people want that to happen, vote and if we get enough, those two get a first class trip to Hell, by yours truly!!! ^______^  
  
Youko goddess: um..would anyone like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Kurama: Youko goddess-sama does not own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho, she just borrows us for her fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The bell rang, and swarms of students ran out of the school to do as they please. Kagome walked awhile, letting her feet guide her to the heavily wooded park. She walked along the faint trail of dirt, reminiscing about her adventures in the feudal era.  
  
'shippo, I wonder how you are doing? Is Inuyasha still hurting you?'  
  
She walked on, not noticing that there were red eyes following her every move.  
  
'Miroku..Sango..did you guys get married yet?...Did Miroku stop groping every girl he sees?..Did you defeat Naraku and save Kohaku?'  
  
'..Inuyasha,..Are you still after the jewel?...Or did she take you to Hell after I left?...'  
  
She sighed softly and sat down at the base of a sakura tree. She leaned back her head and closed her eyes, enjoying the few moments of peace the air and scenery gave her.  
  
'I wonder..did you finish the quest that I abandoned?..Are you fighting Naraku now? As I think of you?'  
  
Minutes passed and gradually, Kagome felt four auras heading towards her, at a leisurely pace. One she identified as the redhead she ran over that morning, another she recognized as her cousin that she met a few years back.and the other two, she assumed was their friends'. Strange how two of the auras were demonic..  
  
(HAH!! Bet you didn't expect Kagome to know Yusuke did you?..oh wait...I just spoiled it for you..oh well you're bound to find out sooner or later..well, on the story!)  
  
Kagome sat, watching the petals twirl slowly towards the ground in a lazy manner, while waiting for the four to approach her. As they came closer, she felt a tug at her miko abilities. Brushing it away as it being the demon energies, she got up as they emerged into the clearing.  
  
"Yo, Kagome. Long time, no see cuz."  
  
She fought down a giggle, he hasn't changed and his way of saying hi to her reminded her of a certain hanyou, before he chose Kikyo, that is.  
  
"Hey Yusuke" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"What's up? Haven't seen you for quite some time.."  
  
The others just stood there, not believing that the spirit detective had a relative that had a personality opposite of his.  
  
"Hey, I want you to meet some of my friends, the red haired guy is Kurama, the short dude there is Hiei, and the guy with the face as ugly as Hell is Kuwabara."  
  
"HEY!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK URAMESHII!!! I OUGHTA GET YOU FOR THAT!!"  
  
Kagome looked on lazily, as her cousin fought with the tall, skinny guy with orange hair, and a face like it's been broken one too many times. Then she averted her gaze to one of the demons.  
  
One of them was short, with spiky black hair that defied gravity. He wore black, with a white headband. From his aura she guessed that he was a fire apparition.  
  
The other demon felt like a kitsune, but it kinda felt like he was a half demon. Then she felt her gaze turn to the source of that energy. Her eyes widen slightly when her gaze stopped at the redhead.  
  
'I wonder if Yusuke knows two of his friends are demons?'  
  
"Umm, since my cousin is too occupied at the moment, let me introduce myself, I'm Kagome Higurashi, oh and Kurama, I'm very sorry for running into you earlier."  
  
"It's a pleasure Kagome, and apology accepted."  
  
"hn."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too"  
  
Kagome looked around, and saw the shadows lengthening. With a sigh, she reluctantly got up, and started walking back to the shrine. It had been two days, and she felt that she couldn't delay going back to the feudal era..even though she wished she could just stay here.  
  
'I have to go back, if not for myself, then for the others...'  
  
The four spirit detectives were too absorbed in Yusuke's fight with Kuwabara, that they didn't notice that Kagome had left them, until they heard Kagome screams.  
  
They hurried to the spot where Kagome was supposedly was. They saw a demon with a spider mark on it's back.  
  
"Hand over your shards of the sacred jewel, miko, unless you wish to die.."  
  
Kagome instinctively clutched the jewel resting on a chain at her neck. She took a step back while thinking frantically of a way to use her spirit bow without drawing attention to herself.  
  
"I am the jewel's guardian, and you won't have the shards, not after I took the time to search for them." (ok..maybe I should've said something about this earlier?)  
  
The demon lunged at her, and she dodged, barely since the claws scraped her side and drew blood.  
  
Yusuke was watching all this and growled inaudibly when he saw the demon hurt Kagome. He was about to step in, when he saw Kagome shoot a pink spirit arrow at the demon. The arrow hit and the demon let out a blood curdling scream before turning into dust.  
  
The group was amazed that Kagome, like her cousin, had some kind of spirit power. Although hers felt more pure, spiritual.  
  
Kagome leaned down to pick up a tainted shard from the pile of dust. With a single touch, it was immediately purified. She heard movement from behind her, and saw that her cousin was there. From the look on his face, she guessed that he probably saw the whole thing.  
  
"Eh, heh, heh, heh,..I guess I should start explaining, ne?"  
  
"You're right! You should explain!! Why didn't you tell me?!!  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and tuned out his voice. It was times like these that she wished she could just 'sit' him like she does Inuyasha.Something clicked in her head, yes, why not? It was fortunate that she carried a subduing necklace with her, now all she had to do was to chant the words, and say the magic word to subdue him.  
  
Yusuke had finished his 'lecture' and was looking at her expectantly. She put on her sweetest smile and walked to him.  
  
"Uhhh.Kagome are you feeling alright?" He did not like the look his cousin was giving him. It usually spelled trouble for him.  
  
He was so deep into his thoughts that he did not notice the necklace around his neck, until Kagome said sit. He felt a tug and his face met the dirt. Yusuke meet dirt, dirt meet Yusuke, who is now in pain. I hope you get along, cuz you'll be seeing each other, very often.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!! URAMESHII IS KISSING THE GROUND BECAUSE OF THE WORD SIT!!"  
  
Kuwabak-I mean Kuwabara was on the ground laughing so hard, his sides hurt, while Kurama was chuckling, and Hiei was just..smirking.  
  
"I swear, Yusuke! I can take care of myself, I already have one half-demon acting this way, I don't need you to do the same.!!" she huffed.  
  
'Wait..did she just say.half-demon?!?!' was the thought that went through the guys' mind.  
  
'Oh no! I just said half-demon!! They'll think I'm nuts!!' was Kagome's thought.'  
  
"Oh.will you look at the time! I have to go or I'll be late!! BYE!!" and with that said she took off, leaving behind four very confused boys.  
  
'Kagome, you're hiding something, and I wanna know what.'  
  
"KAGOME!! GET BACK HERE!! YOU"VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!"  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around, and she looked a little pissed.  
  
"ME EXPLAIN?!! YOU"RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO EXPLAIN TOO, YOU KNOW!!"  
  
"Let's just cease yelling, and talk this out.."  
  
Kagome calmed down and, fidgeted nervously from the stares she was getting from the Spirit Detectives.  
  
".umm.You know that story I told in History class?"  
  
The boys nodded, confused as to why she brought it up.  
  
"Well.you see, I was that girl who was supposedly Kikyo's reincarnation.and.um.. I've been shard hunting ever since I fell down the Bone Eater's Well on my 15th birthday."  
  
"We've met a kitsune kit, a perverted mnok with a wind tunnel in his right hand, and a demon slayer, on our journeys..I think that's all, besides the fact that Naraku is also gathering the jewel shards.."  
  
Silence met her ears..she sighed.they probably thought she was crazy or something.  
  
"Whoa.and here I thought my life was weird."  
  
"Yusuke, it's your turn to tell what's going on.like why are you hanging out with two demons?" she gestured to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Umm.it all started when I died and was brought back to life..I became a spirit detective and met Kurama and Hiei on my first mission.our boss is a toddler and I've been doing cases ever since." (sorry if I shortened it but I'm too lazy to type it all up..)  
  
They were talking on the way to Kagome's shrine. They had finished talking when they reached the shrine's steps. Kagome looked around the shrine and sigh in relief, Inuyasha had not been able to go through the barrier after all.  
  
"I better go,.I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
They left and Kagome trudged up the stairs to her room. She was just about to plop on her bed when her overstuffed yellow backpack sneezed. She got up cautiously and peered inside. She let out a squeal of joy as-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: I'll just leave you guys right there.  
  
Sakura+li-fan: Can you guess who it is?  
  
Youko goddess: Until then.. 


	5. chapter 5

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: Hey look, you guys are still reading this..oh to those people who were waiting for this chapter to come out..I'm sorry it took so long..  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! They only feel sorry for you that's all.and your writing sucks!! You made me look like the bad guy!! And you made me look like a total idiot too!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, she didn't have to try very hard, you're an idiot without even trying hard.  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!! You take that back!! *pulls out Tetsusaiga*  
  
Youko goddess: Well your half-brother does have a point.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT??!! THAT'S IT!! I'M KIILING YOU NOW!!  
  
Youko goddess: AHHHHHH!! HHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Youko goddess: *runs for life and hides behind Kurama*  
  
Youko goddess: *peeks from behind Kurama* ummm..sakura+li-fan?.could you please do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Yusuke: HEY!! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE A SUBDUING NECKLACE??!!  
  
Youko goddess: *talks behind Kurama's back* I just wanted to know what would happen if I..*trails off*  
  
Sakura+li-fan: ummm.anyways..while the others are.settling their differences.I would like to remind you all that we do not own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho.we just 'borrow' the characters.*hears crashes and something exploding*  
  
Sakura+li-fan: u.u .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Here are the results so far..  
  
Youko/kagome/kurama*****  
  
Hiei/kagome********  
  
Koga/kagome  
  
Inuyasha/kagome  
  
Hiei/sango**  
  
Miroku/sango  
  
Miroku/boton**  
  
Inuyasha/boton*  
  
Sango/kurama*  
  
Inuyasha/kikyo*(heh heh..first class trip to Hell, here they come!)  
  
Sakura+li-fan: hmmm..Hiei is winning!!..Kurama fans vote if you want him to win!!  
  
Oh and thanx to:  
  
baby mar-mar: thnx for reviewing!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: gomen for confusing you..  
  
SsAnImE: thnx for voting again.  
  
Crystal Moon Dragon: you were right!! It is Shippo!  
  
Babble Queen: right!!..hey..nice name.  
  
Dark Koomrie: good guess.you are correct!!  
  
CelestialStar6: thank you for voting!  
  
Blazingsunstar: thnx.  
  
God of Death6: thnx for voting..  
  
Gopher 2806: .gomen.but it is Shippo.  
  
Catgurl-chan: here's a new chappie for you!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
They let and Kagome trudged up the stairs to her room. She was just about to plop on her bed when her yellow overstuffed backpack sneezed. She got up cautiously and peered inside. She let out a squeal of joy as-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This time:  
  
She let out a squeal of joy as her adopted son, Shippo, flew out of her oversized pack, and latched himself in her arms.  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
"Shippo, how did you get here?"  
  
".whileyouwerefightingdogbreathisnuckintoyourbackpackbecauseithoughtyouwould nevercomebackandtheniatethisthingthatlookedlikecandybutitmademesleepandtheni smelledyoucomingandijumpedintoyourarmsandandandandand"  
  
"Shippo, calm down and breathe.."  
  
Shippo stopped talking, and looked around Kagome's room. His curious gaze stopped on two people standing in the doorway looking at them, strangely.  
  
"Mommy?.who are they?"  
  
Kagome looked to where Shippo was pointing and saw her brother and her mom.  
  
"Oh! Shippo, this is my mom, and my little brother, Souta...Mom, Souta.this is my adopted son Shippo, from the Feudal Era."  
  
".Oh my!..He's so adorable!!" ^.^  
  
Just then, Kagome's grandfather burst into the room, holding a bunch of his homemade demon wards. He quickly stuck them on Shippo, who was wondering why this crazy old man had just stuck sticky paper on his face,.  
  
"Demon begone!!"  
  
"Grandpa...." Kagome started exasperatedly.  
  
"He's harmless..okay?"  
  
Then Kagome turned to her mom.  
  
"Mom, can you help Shippo get the wards off, I'm going to take a shower..."  
  
"Sure Kagome..come on now."  
  
Kagome's mom picked up Shippo, and took him downstairs while her brother went off to play some more video games.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back with the Spirit Detectives  
  
5 minutes after Kagome the group, the gang still debated whether they should go after her or go tell Koenma about her first. Until..the deity of death appeared in the midst of their dispute.  
  
"Hello everyone, you've just got another mission to do!! Koenma will tell you about it in Spirit World." she said cheerfully while opening a portal for them..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So in Spirit World  
  
"What do you want this time, toddler?"  
  
" How many times have I told you not to call me that? *clears throat* well anyway rumor has it that the Shikon no Tama has reappeared an-"  
  
" Hey! Isn't that Kagome girl gathering the jewel shards?" said a loud mouthed idiot. (hint: it isn't Yusuke)  
  
*covers Kuwabara's mouth* "Shut Up!"  
  
*looks at them weirdly* " Well anyway, I want you to bring Kagome Higurashi here, along with the jewel shards she has."  
  
Boton opens a portal for them, and sends them back to the human world. The group agrees to bring Kagome to Spirit World tomorrow, after school. They all go to their homes and wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, with a towel around her wet hair. She thought back to all the things that happened to her in the past few days.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Flashback #1  
  
"I won't let him have you!! Only I can protect you.besides I love you.."  
  
Flashback #2  
  
' He looks like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put together..'  
  
Flashback #3  
  
" I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
" I am Youko Kurama."  
  
Flashback #4  
  
"-IF I'M JUST A SHARD DETECTOR THEN YOU WON'T CARE IF I GO HOME AND NEVER COME BACK!! SO JUST SIT WITH THAT BITCH OF YOURS!! AND SIT ON YOUR LAZY ASS!! AND SIT AND SIT AND SIT AND SIT ALL YOU WANT BECAUSE I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!"  
  
Flashback #5  
  
"-So you'll be going to Sariyasaki High!-"  
  
Flashback #6  
  
" Yo Kagome. Long time no see cuz."  
  
Flashback# 7  
  
"-Um it all started when I died and was brought back to life.I became a spirit detective and..-"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome shook her head and finished drying her hair. She put back her towel and thought again about all that has happened to her. She grinned a little.  
  
' Well it isn't everyday that I meet a cousin who's a spirit detective, and made new friends all in a matter of a few days..'  
  
She looked out of her bedroom window and into the night. She could've swore she had seen a pair of ruby eyes watching her for a brief moment, from the top of the God Tree.  
  
' Maybe I should delay going back for a few more days.'  
  
She went back to her bed and pulled the covers around herself, suddenly sure that she won't be going back for a long while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: sorry if the chapter sucks.I wrote this really late at night. If my brain didn't turn to mush yet, I'll have ch.6 out on Dec.23 as a Christmas present for all of you who reads this fic.  
  
Sakura+li-fan: don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing!! More than one vote from the same people are accepted!! 


	6. chapter 6

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: Hey there minna-san! Here is chapter 6 as promised and-  
  
S+S-fan: What took you so long to update?!!  
  
Youko goddess: Uhh..I.had..to..  
  
Inuyasha: Keh!! She was just being lazy that's all. She even used pathetic excuses like she had too much homework or she had to study for a test.  
  
Kagome: What's wrong with that?! Some people would like to graduate and go to college you know!!  
  
Hiei: Cease your talking humans!  
  
Youko goddess: OMG!! He talks!!  
  
Hiei: *glares*  
  
Youko goddess: Heh heh.sorry bout that.comment.  
  
S+S-fan: Who are you calling human, demon shrimp?! I'll have you know that I come from a long line of-  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up already!! No one wants to hear about your family history.  
  
S+S-fan: Kagome..if you would.  
  
Kagome: Gladly.*turns to Inuyasha* Sit. Boy.  
  
Inuyasha: *crash* *mutters a long string of curses*  
  
Youko goddess: *says something random* Did you guys ever wonder if Hojo is Koga's reincarnation or something?? I mean they both are so clueless, that they can't even tell that Kagome doesn't like them in that way..  
  
Everyone else: *anime falls*  
  
Koga: Hey!! Who do you think you are comparing me to that weak human?!!  
  
S+S-fan: I'd shut your mouth now if I were you.  
  
Koga: Well your not me! And I'm not clueless, I know Kagome loves me!!  
  
Youko goddess: *eye twitches in annoyance* You dare.question.the authoress of this story?!!  
  
S+S-fan: oh no.  
  
Youko goddess: *types something and a thunderbolt hits Koga, leaving a smoking crater*  
  
Koga: @ .@  
  
Youko goddess: Would you like another demonstration from me?  
  
S+S-fan: *looks at Youko goddess then at Koga..and sighs in defeat* Ano.Boton-chan?..will you please do the disclaimer for us?..  
  
Boton: Okay! Youko goddess and S+S-fan do not own YuYuHakusho or Inuyasha so go on and enjoy the chapter! *uses her oar and whacks Miroku on the head for trying to touch her*  
  
Miroku: @ .@ ..well it was worth the pain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pairings so far:  
  
Youko/kagome/kurama**************** 16  
  
Hiei/kagome****************** 18  
  
Koga/kagome  
  
Inuyasha/kagome  
  
Hiei/sango**** 4  
  
Miroku/sango  
  
Miroku/boton**** 4  
  
Inuyasha/boton* 1  
  
Sango/kurama* 1  
  
Inuyasha/kikyo* (S+S-fan: sharpens a scythe) 1  
  
S+S-fan: hmm.Hiei is winning by two of votes I think!! Oh and the polls will be closed when Ch.7 is up!! ^____^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We would like to thank these people who reviewed recently!  
  
The 2nd Epiphany: Thank you for reviewing and voting!!  
  
Crystal Moon Dragon: Thanks for your vote!!  
  
Catgurl-chan: Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Black Kitsune: Arigato!!  
  
Kitty(): Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mistress Kitsune: Thnx!  
  
Sarah(): Thank you for reviewing twice!!  
  
Kagome(): Don't worry, S+S-fan is getting ready to.give Kikyo a first class trip to Hell.all she needs to do is figure out the best way to 'send her off on her way' if you know what I mean.  
  
Ky-chun: Thank you for your vote!!  
  
Yayo: Thank you for voting!!  
  
Ambergirl: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Thnx! Your review is greatly appreciated!!  
  
Shingami02(): Thnx for voting!  
  
Blazingsunstar: Thnx!!  
  
DemonLady1: Thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
Babymar-mar: Thank you for reviewing again!  
  
Kiharu(): Thnx for voting!!  
  
Lalu(): Thank you for voting!!  
  
Nobody(): Your vote is very much appreciated! Kath14: Thnx!  
  
Shippo the blob: Thank you for voting!!  
  
Dark_lil_Hiei: Thanks!  
  
Kurama's angel-miko: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was still in bed when the sun peeked into her room. And she was still asleep when her alarm clock began to ring. So, not being a morning person, Kagome picked up her clock and threw it against the wall opposite of her, and went on sleeping.  
  
"Kagome!! Get up!! You'll be late for school!!" yelled her mom from downstairs.  
  
"Huh?.What?!!" she screeched when her mom's comment finally sank in.  
  
Kagome hurriedly got up, brushed her teeth, and quickly dressed. She ran downstairs, said a quick good-bye to her mom, and picked up a piece of fruit to eat on the way.  
  
She ran down the shrine steps and unfortunately, tripped over her own feet and went tumbling down 35 steps and into a person who was at the bottom of the shrine.  
  
"Sorry." she muttered, while rubbing her head.  
  
"I hope this doesn't become a habit.." said a familiar voice.  
  
Kagome looked up into Kurama's emerald green eyes, which was sparkling with amusement. Kurama helped Kagome up to her feet.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if I can walk you to school.."  
  
"Ok..I'll walk with you.." she said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Feudal Era  
  
"Inuyasha!! Why did you make Kagome leave us?!! Go bring her back now!!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Keh! We don't need her, we got Kikyo now.." he said while smiling smugly.  
  
Sango yelled in frustration, and used her boomerang to hit Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"You are truly and idiot Inuyasha, for choosing Kikyo instead of Kagome- sama." he sighed and went after Sango.  
  
Sango went towards the Bone Eater's Well, and looked down, hoping to see her friend there. But like so many times before, when she checked, she wasn't there. She sighed, then turned around to slap Miroku, for touching her.again.  
  
".Stupid.lech.." she muttered walking back to Kaede's hut, leaving the perverted monk on the ground, unconscious.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Sariyasaki High  
  
Kagome, sat through her English class (I don't know what they teach in Japanese schools, so I'm using classes from here.) the assignment today was write about your feelings. So, for an hour and a half, she sat scribbling down furiously on pieces of paper.  
  
(I do not own 1000 words or real Emotion from FF-X2)  
  
1000 words  
  
I know your hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But I still swore  
  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though I can't see  
  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
A thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home (carry you home) and into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
  
They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)  
  
Make all the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
  
They'll hold you forever.  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words  
  
Real Emotion  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
I believe the hazy girl is in my heart  
  
I can see its face  
  
It's something like this  
  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
  
Still I know that I  
  
Can never go back  
  
All the things I've seen  
  
In those hazy dreams  
  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
  
Everything's so different  
  
That it brings me to my knee  
  
And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
  
Has surrounded me  
  
I won't give into it  
  
Now I know, that road  
  
Is the only way my heart can go  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
  
You'll never be alone  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
I can hear you  
  
And here, I find, the real without the motion  
  
Has surrounded me  
  
And I can't go on  
  
And you are there  
  
The moment that I close my eyes  
  
You come to me  
  
We are connected  
  
And now I know  
  
I'll never be alone  
  
And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
  
Has surrounded me  
  
I won't give into it  
  
Now, I know, that road  
  
Is the only way my heart can go  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
  
You'll never be alone  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you  
  
I can hear you  
  
I can hear you  
  
The bell rang for the end of school, snapping Kagome out of her reverie. She picked up her things and walked outside towards the gate. At the gate, the Spirit detectives were waiting for her.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" Yusuke yelled when she appeared.  
  
".yes?"  
  
".We're gonna take you to see Koenma..alright?"  
  
Kagome thought about it for a minute then nodded. Boton appeared and called up a portal to Spirit World for them. The others came out safely.except for Kuwabara. He fell on his face when he landed in Koenma's office.  
  
Kagome looked around for the toddler prince of Spirit World, and saw him sitting on a chair behind his desk, in his teenage form.  
  
"So, your Kagome Higurashi, guardian of the Shikon no Tama.correct?"  
  
She nodded. "..Uh..yes.I am.."  
  
"So, you wouldn't mind if I send the Spirit Detectives with you when you go back to the Feudal Era?"  
  
"Of course not..I don't mind."  
  
"um..Yusuke?.I thought you said your boss was a toddler?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"..well he is.I think he's just showing off by using his teenage form or something.."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome's house  
  
Kagome packed the necessities into her yellow pack, while Shippo watched, eating a bar of chocolate.  
  
"Mommy, are you going to sit Inubaka when you get back?"  
  
She laughed softly. "Yes Shippo, I think I will sit him when we get back."  
  
"..oh that reminds me..some friends of mine will come with us as well, ok?"  
  
"Ok! Does that mean we're going back tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Shippo.we're going back first thing in the morning.."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, with the others  
  
The group all packed what they needed that night. Waiting anxiously for the morning to come so they can go to the Feudal Era.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: sorry if this chapter really sucks..I had writer's block at the last minute..  
  
S+S-fan: remember to review, and Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah!! Merry Kwanzaa!! And a Happy New Year to all of you!! 


	7. chapter 7

The Next Adventure  
  
S+S-fan: YOUKO!! YOUKO!! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Youko: Did someone call me?  
  
S+S-fan: No, I meant Youko goddess(.I got tired of saying Youko goddess, so I called her Youko(..  
  
Kagome: I don't think that calling her Youko is such a good idea(.because we're gunna confuse them with their names(  
  
Youko goddess: *yawns* Why is everyone here? You guys are *yawns* hours early(what's going on here anyways?  
  
S+S-fan: I decided to call you Youko(but he came here(when I called for you.  
  
Kagome: Which is why I think we should just stick with calling her Youko Goddess..  
  
S+S-fan: Well, I think it's better to call her Youko..  
  
Kagome and S+S-fan: *fight about her name*  
  
Youko goddess and Youko: o.O  
  
Youko goddess: *yawns* Youko-san?.*yawns* will you please do the disclaimer for us?.I didn't get enough sleep..so I'm gunna find a corner to sleep in..  
  
Youko: She does not own Inuyasha, or YuYuHakusho, she's merely a writer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We would like to thank:  
  
Sarah(): Thank you for your vote!!  
  
BabyTil14: Thank you for reviewing, and voting!  
  
Misstress Kitsune: Thanks!!  
  
Black Kitsune: Thank you for liking my story!!  
  
K(): Thank you for voting..and good question, why would I make Kagome meet Youko Kurama if I wasn't gonna pair them up?..  
  
God of Death6: Thanks for reviewing and voting...again!  
  
Kurama's angel-miko: Thanks!!  
  
Serene's Magick: Thank you for voting!!  
  
???(): Umm.thank you for the review and warning?  
  
ambernight: Thank you for voting and reviewing!!  
  
Sesnaru: Thankies! ^___^  
  
Ambergirl: Thank you for your vote and review!!  
  
Kkkkkkkkkkkkzzzzzzzzzz(): Thank you for voting.and wow.what a long name too..  
  
Ayame X23(): Thank you for voting!!  
  
Mie(): Thanks for voting and reviewing!  
  
90s dude(): oOo.nice name.thnx for reviewing!  
  
JUST A VOTER: Thank you for your review and vote!!  
  
Blazingsunstar: Thank you for reviewing again!!  
  
Sarah(): Thank you for your vote!!  
  
Jade Dagashi: We appreciate your vote!!  
  
Silver(): Thank you for voting and reviewing!!  
  
LovelyMizuGoddess: Thank you so much for reviewing and voting!  
  
SilverKnight7: Thank you for voting.three times!! ^___^  
  
Dark_lil_Hiei: Thanks for liking my fic!!  
  
BADBOY(): ^___^U Uh..heh heh.there's no need to resort to violence to get what you want..  
  
Bor and Sis: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Ptbear(): Thank you!! I hope you still read this fic, even though Hiei/kag won.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko: Why do you keep doing this? I don't see why you should waste your time mentioning every one of your reviewers and thanking them in every chapter..  
  
Youko goddess: Well, they take the time to write to me, so I'll do just the same.  
  
Youko: It still looks like just a waste of time to me.  
  
Youko goddess: Well, I don't care what you say, I'm still writing them anyways.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pairings so far:  
  
Youko/kagome/kurama: 26 *the stars are to hard to count.. -_-*  
  
Hiei/kagome: 34 *wow, people really like this pairing a lot!*  
  
Koga/kagome: 0 ~Inuyasha: HAHA!! SERVE YOU RIGHT YOU WIMPY WOLF!!~  
  
Inuyasha/kagome: 0 ~Koga: YEAH? WELL, YOU DIDN'T GET ANY VOTES EITHER!!~  
  
Hiei/sango: 4  
  
Miroku/sango: 0 ~Miroku: Why 0? I thought people liked us being together?~  
  
Miroku/boton: 4  
  
Inuyasha/boton: 1  
  
Sango/kurama: 1  
  
Inuyasha/kikyo: 1 ~S+S-fan: That's all the votes I need, now to send the both of you off to Hell!! Don't worry, it's a first class trip for you!! ^___^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: I guess Hiei/kagome wins!! Or, maybe in a weird twist, I'll make an alternate pairing!  
  
S+S-fan: So the definite parings now, are: Hiei/Kag; Inu/Kik; Yus/Kei; Kuw/Yuk;.but what will we do with Kurama, Boton, Miroku, and Sango?..Anyone have any ideas?  
  
Kagome: Settle this later!! Let's just let the readers go on reading with the story!!  
  
S+S-fan: Then on with the story it is!! ^___^  
  
Youko goddess: o.O Did..someone..feed you candy again?  
  
S+S-fan: YES!! ^___^  
  
Kagome: Er..please go on with the story while.uh.we try to get her off the ceiling.  
  
S+S-fan: *is seen bouncing all over the place, with a chocolate bar in her hand, then sitting on a lamp fixture, that's on the ceiling*  
  
S+S-fan: ^__________________________________________________^  
  
S+S-fan: CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!  
  
S+S-fan: I LOVE CANDY!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Feudal Japan  
  
" Inuyasha!! Get off your lazy butt and bring Kagome back!!!"  
  
" No bitch!! You can't make me!! We already got Kikyo, we don't need her to slow us down!!"  
  
" She's our friend you jerk, and the only one who can purify the stupid jewel!!"  
  
Miroku sighed as he watched them fight, yet again. The fight lasted hours already, but neither side seemed to want to relent. He got up and trudged to the well, hoping that Kagome-sama was there, and would settle the fight between Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At The Higurashi Shrine  
  
The Spirit Detectives walked up the shrine steps quietly, with the exception of Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" I don't remember the shrine having this many steps."  
  
" Can we stop for a break?"  
  
Kurama kept at his slow pace, while Hiei ran ahead of the others.  
  
Hiei reached the top, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. So, he searched for her aura and found her..still in her room. Not a person to waste time, he climbed up the tree to her window, and went inside.  
  
Kagome was still in her bed, when Hiei crept into her room, unannounced. Hiei, pulled the covers off her in an attempt to wake her up.  
  
" Wake up, girl."  
  
" .mm.hmm.." she mumbled and turned her back to him.  
  
Hiei shook her roughly, in another futile attempt to wake her up. Kagome just slapped his hand away, and went on sleeping. The door opened and Sota appeared, holding a bucket of ice cold water.  
  
" You won't wake her like that." he explained.  
  
" You gotta use water that's really cold." He said while preparing to dump the water.  
  
" KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!!"  
  
The other Spirit Detectives stopped and looked at the house, after hearing the scream. Kurama and Kuwabara were about to call their weapons, thinking that there were demons in the house, when Yusuke stopped them.  
  
" There's nothing to worry about, her brother just probably poured water on her to get her to wake up, she'll start yelling at him any minute now."  
  
Sure enough, they heard Kagome yelling at Sota at the top of her lungs.  
  
" THAT WAS COLD!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-"  
  
The others walked up to the door and knocked. Kagome's grandfather answered the door, and unfortunately for them, he did to them, what he does to everyone he thought was a demon.he stuck his homemade wards on their faces in an attempt to 'banish' them. Kagome's mom came and apologized to them, and invited them inside to wait for Kagome to get ready.  
  
Kagome stalked to the bathroom to change. 20 minutes later she came out wearing a light blue tank top, with jeans. Her hair was done in a high ponytail, and she wore black combat boots to finish the outfit. ( I'm never good with describing what people wear -_-;;)  
  
Slinging her over stuffed backpack over her shoulder, she walked downstairs to see her adopted son sitting at the table, eating, and the Spirit Detectives sitting in the living room.  
  
" Well, everyone ready to go?" she asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and followed her out to the well house.  
  
" Everyone should go in pairs.wait at least five minutes before jumping in.ok?"  
  
Yusuke pushed Kuwabara in first, then jumped in himself. Five minutes later, Kurama jumped in with Shippo on his shoulder. Then Hiei and Kagome jumped in last.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Feudal Japan  
  
Miroku had just reached the well, when he saw four people around it. He readied his wind tunnel and was about to attack them when Shippo stopped him.  
  
" Miroku!! These are Kagome's friends, I don't think she'd appreciate it if her friends were in your wind tunnel."  
  
" Where is Kagome-sama then?" he asked.  
  
" Right here, Miroku.."  
  
Kagome huffed a little and pulled her backpack out of the well. Then proceeded to introduce everyone.  
  
" So.Anything happen while I was gone Miroku?"  
  
" Well.Sango and Inuyasha have been fighting ever since you left.and haven't stopped since.I would much appreciate it if you would intervene.."  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and lead the group to Kaede's hut. As they got closer, voices were heard, followed by loud thuds.  
  
" Bring Kagome back here now!!"  
  
" What if I don't wanna?"  
  
" Then I'll send you to Hell myself!!"  
  
* smack*  
  
* thud*  
  
They got closer and saw an angry Sango with her giant boomerang drawn, and Inuyasha sitting on the ground, sporting large lumps on his head. Sango hit him once more before running up to Kagome.  
  
" Kagome-chan!! I thought you left for good!!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Well, I came back at least.." Kagome said.  
  
" Keh! Bout time you came back wench.hurry up and locate some jewel shards!!"  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a murderous glare that promised his death.  
  
" Sit. Boy. I am not your shard detector, how many do I have to tell you before you get it through that rock you call your head?" she asked.  
  
Everyone was shocked at this including Inuyasha. No one had expected her to say something like that. Usually she would just sit him, and ignore his remarks.  
  
Inuyasha's betrayal had made her a different person. She would no longer put up with his rude remarks. Her faith and trust in him had diminished significantly, she couldn't care less if his clay bitch dragged him to Hell or not. In fact she probably wouldn't even lift a finger and try to stop her from doing just that, or most likely she'd send them there herself.  
  
" Come on.let's go.I can a feel a jewel shard somewhere in the West."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Well.how was that? I kinda ran out of ideas at the end, but I think it's still ok.  
  
S+S-fan: Til next time people!! Ja ne!!  
  
Youko goddess: Oh, for those of you Kur/kag fans who are disappointed that Hiei/kag won, I will write another fic with that pairing for you. ^___^  
  
Koga: When do I get to appear in this story?!!  
  
Youko goddess: *blink blink* Oh!! For a minute there I forgot that you were there!! ^___^  
  
Koga: *anime falls* 


	8. chapter 8

The Next Adventure  
  
Koga: Do I get to be in this chapter?  
  
Youko goddess: Er.  
  
Koga: Well? Do I?  
  
Youko goddess: If I said yes, would you stop bothering me?  
  
Koga: If you said yes and pair me up with Kagome!  
  
S+S-fan: *hits him in the head with a sledgehammer*  
  
Youko goddess: *poke him with a sharp stick* Will he be ok?  
  
S+S-fan: Don't worry about it. He's a demon, remember? Though.he'll be out for some time.  
  
Youko goddess: Uh?.ok?..We don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho..  
  
S+S-fan: If we did, there be more of Inuyasha being sat by Kagome.  
  
Youko goddess: I know ch.7 was on the crappy side..I'll redo it when I get the time..but for now read on!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Silverknight7: Thank you for reviewing!! Also thank you for sticking with my fic!!  
  
FoxCryingBlood(): Thnx for reviewing!! I'll try my best to make longer chapters!!  
  
489(): Sorry Kur/kag fan.but the polls are closed..unless its still open and no one told me.  
  
Blazingsunstar: Thanks!!  
  
Kitty(): Gomen ne Kur/kag fan but votes say that Hiei/kag wins.but then again.maybe by some evil twists and such it'll turn into a Kur/kag.  
  
NightHawk16: Thank you for loving my fic and for reviewing!!  
  
Gopher2806: *sighs* I know it was corny..heck it was crappy!.I'm really sorry you had to read the worst chapter I ever wrote, but I promise that I'll redo it sometime.  
  
DemonLady1: Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Arata_priestess(): Thanks for the idea and pairing!!  
  
Dsfa(): Alternate pairings?..hmm..maybe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Feudal Japan  
  
An odd group of people was seen walking towards no particular destination. The group consisted of demons as well as a demon slayer, a monk, and a priestess, and..what one would call.a.clay pot?..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kikyo: *glares*  
  
Youko goddess: *looks blank.then light bulb goes on* Oh.right..you're the clay pot..I thought I killed you off already?.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I meant.what one would call an undead priestess made up of dirt, ash and bone, revived by a demon and lives by taking the souls of dead women.  
  
Inuyasha was up in front leading the group towards what could be a jewel shard. The rest were either talking or fighting, or beating a perverted monk into a bloody pulp.  
  
After about an hour of walking nonstop and getting nowhere, Kagome spoke up.  
  
" I think there's a demon with a jewel shard up ahead!"  
  
Everyone got into a battle stance, as an enormous demon crashed into their path. It looked liked something that crawled out from the bottom of a swamp. It had green mottled skin that looked like it was falling off, it had bulging green eyes, and gave off a horrible odor. It smelt like rotting garbage to the humans, but to those with enhanced senses, it stunk really, really bad.  
  
(Youko goddess: oOo..more graphic than I thought I could've have come up with.)  
  
" Give up your jewel shards or prepare to die!!" it said in a raspy voice.  
  
" Not in my lifetime pal!" (Youko goddess: heh heh.took that from an episode..) Inuyasha said as he swung Tetsusaiga around.  
  
" Inuyasha! The jewel is in its left arm!"  
  
Inuyasha ran towards the appendage and swung but the sword got stuck in its flesh. Sango's boomerang did a little damage, Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel for fear that he would suck in his friends.  
  
Kurama tried his rose whip, Hiei used his katana, and Yusuke used his spirit gun, but all those attacks didn't help much. Kuwabara managed to hit it with his spirit sword, but got knocked out by a hit from the demon's right arm.  
  
While this was happening, Kikyo stood in a clearing that was far away from the fight.  
  
" Come out and show yourself Naraku."  
  
" Kikyo, I'm surprised that you would dare to face me alone.." he taunted.  
  
She turned around, and shot an arrow at where Naraku was. The arrow whizzed passed his face and a piece of his baboon clothing came off. Naraku disappeared, and Kikyo felt a hand encircle her neck. Slowly squeezing it, so that her breath came in short pants.  
  
" You should learn your place, Kikyo." he said while applying more pressure to her neck.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
S+S-fan: Is this the chapter where the clay pot dies?  
  
Youko goddess: Hmm..maybe..  
  
S+S-fan: ...Maybe is not an answer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back to the fight with the others  
  
Kagome had an arrow notched on her bow, ready to fire when she saw the perfect chance.  
  
Inuyasha tried the Wind Scar three times, but because of the jewel's power, the demon wasn't affected much by it. The others were tiring fast, and Kagome saw an opening in which to fire her purified arrows.  
  
Kagome aimed at the left arm, and let go of the arrow. The arrow went through the arm, and the arm disintegrated into dust. The demon roared in pain and charged toward Kagome. Everyone stood in horror and tried to get to her before the demon did. The demon was about to strike her when she felt someone pick her up and take her to a safe distance. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of twinkling emerald orbs.  
  
" Thank you Kurama."  
  
" Its quite alright, Kagome. You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
" I'm fine Kurama, really I am." she assured him.  
  
Kagome gave him a small smiled and followed him back towards the fight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back with Kikyo and Naraku  
  
Kikyo struggled to breathe, as the hand squeezed her neck harder.  
  
" Feeling a little uncomfortable, Kikyo?" he asked.  
  
" You can't kill me" she said quietly.  
  
" Onigumo's heart still resides within you."  
  
Naraku chuckled softly at her statement, which irked Kikyo a bit.  
  
" Kikyo, dear, do you really believe that?"  
  
Kikyo said nothing, and tried to slice the hand around her neck with a hidden dagger. Naraku saw the dagger and with his other hand took it away from her. With the dagger now in his position, he pointed it towards her heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: How about I just leave you there?  
  
S+S-fan: *sees angry readers with giant mallets and sledgehammers outside* I wouldn't if I were you.  
  
Youko goddess: *gulps* Er.I'll write just a little more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Tsk, tsk Kikyo, hurting me won't help you in your predicament.."  
  
" Let me go you bastard!"  
  
" .Such words for a priestess."  
  
Kikyo struggled against his grasp, but still he wouldn't relent.  
  
" You efforts are wasted, Kikyo.." he taunted yet again.  
  
Kikyo's eyes burned with hatred. He was mocking her!! Oh how she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk of his face, and then send him off to the seven pits of Hell herself.  
  
Naraku traced her jaw with a finger, and mused to himself out loud.  
  
" Should I end your pitiful life right now, Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo shuddered lightly at his touch. He repulsed her, his touch dirtied her, she was disgusted by him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: There! That's all you get until I update again.  
  
Yusuke: So. Does the clay pot thingy die in the next chapter?  
  
Youko goddess: Hmmm...what do the readers say?  
  
S+S-fan: *polishes her scythe* Just finish her off Youko, it will do the characters some good. And how about a Hiei/kag/kur pairing instead? Since some of the readers still voted for Kurama?  
  
Youko goddess: Ummm..sorry if this is short.I'm doing the best I can to make longer chapters. 


	9. the chapter that Kikyo haters have been ...

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: Over a hundred reviews!! I'm so happy that you people like this fic!! So as thanks, I'll make this chapter as long as I can!! ^___^  
  
Inuyasha: How is that thanks?!! You're chapters are short, and they suck!! Besides you should be concentrating on the fic where I video tape everyone and use what I recorded for blackmail!!  
  
Youko goddess: What if I don't want to?  
  
Inuyasha: Then I'll make you!!  
  
S+S-fan: Kagome.if you would.  
  
Kagome: Of course..Inuyasha..sit boy.  
  
Inuyasha: *crashes into the ground, and makes a ten foot crater*  
  
S+S-fan: What happened to Bound to the Same Destiny?  
  
Youko goddess: Uh.I forgot that I was still working on it?  
  
S+S-fan: -_-;;  
  
S+S-fan: That's the lamest excuse you ever told me Youko.  
  
Youko goddess: Eh heh heh heh?..Um.Kagome? Please do the disclaimer for us?  
  
Kagome: They do not own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho, they just borrow us..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
M52(): Thanks for reviewing and for the ideas!!  
  
FoxCryingBlood: Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
SilverKnight7: Kur/kag?.evil twist?..hmm..  
  
Meiko Kazuke: Thanks!! Glad you liked the fic!!  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Ambergirl: Kill Kikyo?..Why of course I'll kill her.if I'm not mistaken, she dies in this very chapter..  
  
Kojika85: *gets a little nervous* Uh..sorry I'm almost as evil as Naraku? I really couldn't help but stop it right there..^___^U  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: Thanks for the idea!! It really helps!!  
  
Kala: Thank you for reviewing Hiei/kag fan!!  
  
HA HA I AM A COOL DUDE(): Uh.thank you for your pairing choices?.I'm not quite sure if the polls are open are not, but..  
  
Demongirl101(): Thank you for voting and reviewing Kur/kag fan!!  
  
Tomboy_yusuke(): Thank you Kur/kag fan..I don't know if your vote counts or not..since no one told me if the polls were open or not..but its still appreciated!!  
  
GundamXg(): Another Kur/kag fan?..well now there are a total of 32 or 33 people who want the paring to be Kur/kag..I guess I could probably change it if there's more people who want it..  
  
Megan Consoer: Thanks!! I'll try my best!!  
  
Kyous_fan(): Keep it Hiei/kag?.Well right now there are about 37 people who want it Hiei/kag and about 32 or 33 people who want the pairing to be Kur/kag.I guess the final pairings will be decided by the readers..  
  
^__^(): Kur/kag fan..thanks I'll consider it..and thank you for reviewing..it's very much appreciated!!  
  
Sala: ...another Kur/kag fan?...oh my...Now Kur/kag is only one vote away from catching up ...Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Tori the Hanyou: ..An original pairing lover.hmmm..I'm glad that you reviewed and read my story!!  
  
Angle(): Oh wow..another Kag/kur fan.now I think I might have to consider changing the pairing and make a few changes in the last few chapters to fit the pairing..about what you said.true..well Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Blazingsunstar: Thank you for reviewing like..almost every chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: A lot of people still want the pairings to be Kur/kag..  
  
S+S-fan: *takes out her scythe* Make up your mind peoples!!  
  
Youko goddess: I guess since people are still voting, I'll reopen the polls again.oh.and remember that you can vote more than once!! I will re close the polls when ch.10 is up!! And after that, I will not accept any more votes..so read on while I try to sort this out.  
  
S+S-fan: Finally!! The chapter that I have been waiting for!!  
  
Youko goddess: Or maybe I should change the pairing to Kur/kag, make a few changes in the last few chapters, and start another story where its Hiei/kag? *gets a headache*  
  
Youko goddess: @ .@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
Naraku traced her jaw with a finger and mused to himself out loud.  
  
" Should I end your pitiful life right now, Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo shuddered lightly at his touch. He repulsed her, his touch dirtied her, she was disgusted by him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now:  
  
Naraku smirked when he felt her shudder. He jabbed the dagger into her flesh, not far enough to kill her immediately, but enough to make her feel pain. The blood flowed from her freely, staining her priestess robes. One of her stolen souls leaked out of her wound and floated away. As the soul left her empty shell of a body, Kikyo felt a like white hot needles piercing her skin.  
  
" .Does it hurt? Kikyo?" he said softly.  
  
She would not break from the pain she thought. She will beat him at his own sick and twisted game. But all thoughts of that left as more of her souls escaped from her. She was growing weak from the lack of souls, but still she did not give in to him.  
  
" You will not win, Naraku.." she spat out.  
  
" ..Kikyo, dear..do you really believe that?..It seems as if you have already lost to me.."  
  
Kikyo tried to even her breathing. She knew that she can not win if she didn't have enough souls to revitalize her, to give her strength. She summoned forth her soul stealers, hoping that they will help her escape from his grasp.  
  
The souls stealers, came silently, gliding like the souls of the young women they steal. They swirled around them, a few of them holding on to a couple of her escaped souls. Kikyo managed to fall out of his grasp. One hand rubbed her neck, while she tried to calm her breathing, and the other hand clutched at her wound.  
  
Kikyo felt an icy numbness wrap around her non existent heart, as more of her souls flew away from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: Sorry! But you people have to wait to see her get tortured some more later!! We have to check on the others now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With the others  
  
With its arm disintegrated into dust, the demon's strength decreased rapidly. With its other arm, it groped blindly for its lost jewel shard.  
  
" Time to die you filthy scum!!" Inuyasha said, before he unleashed the Wind Scar at the demon.  
  
The demon howled in agony, as it died. Kagome walked up to the shard. Her hand was inches away from it, before it was snatched away by one of Naraku's insects.  
  
" Naraku's poison insects!! That must mean that he is nearby!!" said Miroku.  
  
(gee, any idiot can see that..)  
  
Everyone followed the insect, as it lead them deeper and deeper into the forest. As soon as they got within about 100 yards of Naraku, a swarm of demons, and insects charged at them.  
  
" Keh, he should learn to fight himself, instead of sending these bastards!!"  
  
Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar and destroyed 100 hundred demons. Miroku used his wards to immobilize them, and destroyed them with his staff. Sango used her giant boomerang, while Kirara was at her side, bringing down any demon that got too close.  
  
Yusuke fired his Shot Gun and killed multiple demons, while Kurama used his Rose Whip Lash to finish off his enemies. Hiei was a black blur, with his katana in his hand, he brought down many of the swarm.  
  
(..my gosh that sucked...I'm sorry if I can't describe the fight any better.)  
  
Kagome, and Shippo stayed off to the side watching. Kagome had an arrow notched, and as a particularly large demon charged towards she let it fly. The arrow left a purple-pink streak as it went through the demon, turning it into dust. The arrow went on and flew past Inuyasha's head, and purified many of the demons he was fighting.  
  
" Would you watch where you're aiming that thing!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
(..oOo.I borrowed another line from an episode...oh well he deserved it anyways)  
  
With only a few demons left, the poison insects flew off again. Sango and Hiei finished the rest of the demons.  
  
" Naraku you coward!! Where are you hiding?!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Don't you just hate me right now? ^___^  
  
Youko goddess: *sees angry readers outside with sledgehammers and swords and gulps* Uh..eh heh heh?..maybe I should just stop and leave you there?  
  
Kojika85: *points her broadsword at Youko goddess* Start typing!!  
  
Youko goddess: T_T ...Great now I'm being threatened by a reviewer...*starts typing really fast*..please don't kill me..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back with Kikyo and Naraku  
  
" Naraku you coward!! Where are you hiding?!!"  
  
Naraku chuckled and whispered into Kikyo's ear.  
  
" It seems that Inuyasha has arrived...too bad that he'll find your empty corpse here."  
  
In a quick motion, his tentacles ripped through her clay body. A look of pure shock flashed across her face. She fell to the ground with a thud, and she slowly pointed her hand to him.  
  
" Ho-how could you.." she sputtered.  
  
" How was I able to kill you?" he asked her.  
  
" Simple, I got rid of Onigumo's heart..ahh..it feels so good to finally rid the world of your presence..."  
  
Kikyo gasped in pain, as the souls flew away from her. Her soul stealers glowed a bright red before disappearing. The ground opened up, and began pulling everything in around it.  
  
" If I die, then I'll take you with me!!" she yelled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Can I stop here?  
  
Kojika85: *glares*  
  
Youko goddess: ..Fine..fine I'll go on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back with the others  
  
Inuyasha and the others saw a flash of red, and followed it to the clearing where Kikyo and Naraku were.  
  
" Ki-Kikyo!!"  
  
He ran towards her, his eyes unfocused, and unaware that Kikyo was slowly descending into Hell. The others yelled at him to turn back, but his feet kept running towards his undead lover.  
  
Kikyo made a grab at Naraku, but missed and caught Inuyasha's kimono sleeve instead. A mysterious figure dressed in long black robes appeared with a scythe in its hand. It raised the scythe above its head, and brought it down between Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
" It..is..time.for.you.to.die." It said in a bone chilling voice.  
  
The wind swirled around the two, dirt and leaves flew around them. Cries and moans of pain could be heard from below the ground. The wind picked up faster and the two doomed lovers descended into Hell at last.  
  
(....*plays the funeral march on the trumpet*..)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Looks like a good place to stop *sees the sword still pointed at her*  
  
Youko goddess: Just a little more, but that's it!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The others stood in stunned silence, not knowing whether to say something, or nothing at all. Kagome fell to her knees, her eyes blank, and unfocused. Sango ran to Kagome's side and put her arms around her, a little unsure if that would ease her pain.  
  
Kagome just sat in a daze, her mind blank. She vaguely remembered seeing concerned faces above her, before the darkness engulfed her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Kagome's mind  
  
She fell down slowly into the dark. It felt as if she was underwater. Her mind was a blank still.  
  
" I just lost Inuyasha" she said to herself, her voice echoing.  
  
" Why is it that I don't feel anything for him?"  
  
Kagome said nothing more as she kept on falling at a slow pace. She reached the bottom of the darkness, and floated down. She lay there for some time, before she heard a voice echoing to her. Calling her to come back to the waking world.  
  
" Do I want to come back" she asked herself.  
  
" Kagome." the voice said.  
  
" It's so nice here"  
  
" Kagome, come back..please."  
  
" Its so nice here.." she repeated again.  
  
" Its nice because I can't feel anything."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Ok! That's it for now!! Oh and you readers can thank Kojika85 here for a long chapter...oh and sorry if you didn't like that I put you in here..  
  
S+S-fan: Wow.that last part wasn't even in your notes too..were you sniffing permanent markers again? Or did you depress yourself?  
  
Youko goddess: Both. 


	10. chapter 10

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: Ok, chapter ten is here and the votes came in unanimous!! Kur/kag wins, which means I only need to make a slight adjustment in ch.8!! I had other people read my fic, and they voted Kur/kag too. . . . so I'm very sorry for those who want Hiei/kag...but be on the lookout for my new Inuyasha YuYuHakusho crossover fic, which stars Hiei/kag!!  
  
Kurama: Now that's that been taken care of, she would also like you to know that her new fic will have two new original characters as well!!  
  
Boton: Chapter 10 is the turning point in the story, which means that this fic, will end soon . . . . .  
  
Yusuke: But, then she'll make a sequel to this after the fic is finished. . . .  
  
Hiei: Oh joy..more torture..  
  
S+S-fan: Also, this fic will have probably every character from the two shows in here. . .  
  
Koga: Yay!! I'm in the fic now!!  
  
Youko: *strangles Youko goddess* Its. . About. . . Time. . . That. . . I get. . .To be in this fic. . . .  
  
S+S-fan: Weren't you in the fic in chapter 2? So why are you strangling her? You know you won't get to be with Kagome if she dies. . .  
  
Youko goddess: @ .@ . . . Can't. . . . . breathe. . . . .  
  
Kagome: Well, remember that Youko goddess and S+S-fan do not own Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho. . . . .  
  
Shippo: Now go on and enjoy the chapter!! ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
All the reviewers who reviewed recently, I am sorry I could not thank each and everyone of you, but I will list your names here:  
  
Meiko Kazuke  
  
H/K()  
  
FoxCryingBlood  
  
Mysterious-Kitsune  
  
Natala  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Shooting-dragon()  
  
W?Ws()  
  
Katsurinia  
  
Blazingsunstar  
  
SsAnImE  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
DemonLady1  
  
God of Death6  
  
Sala  
  
Ying-fa  
  
Silver()  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
" Do I want to come back" she asked herself.  
  
" Kagome." the voice said.  
  
" It's so nice here"  
  
" Kagome, come back..please."  
  
" Its so nice here.." she repeated again.  
  
" Its nice because I can't feel anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time:  
  
Everyone was worried about Kagome. She's been unconscious ever since the day that Inuyasha was dragged to Hell with Kikyo. No one was more worried than her adopted son, Shippo, and of course, Kurama. They both stayed by her side, never straying too far from her. Both refusing to eat and sleep.  
  
" Okaa-san . . . . Wake up. . . . Please. . . . It's been a week now. . . ." he whined quietly.  
  
Kagome lay there unmoving, the only signs showing that she was alive was her ragged breathing. She lay there in Kaede's hut, half alive and half dead. Shippo stayed there for hours until he felt two arms pry him off his mother's side.  
  
" Shippo, you have to eat and rest now. I'll watch her until you get back."  
  
Shippo yawned and staggered outside. Emerald green eyes watched Kagome's still form with concern. He reached for her hand and grasped it tightly in his own.  
  
". . . . . .Kagome. . . . . Please come back to us. . . ." he whispered desperately.  
  
'Both my legs had sank into love, waited for a very long time.  
  
Your hands swept past from my fingers, I can only touch but I can't hold.  
  
There's many things in my heart I want to say, but you just watch me silently.  
  
This way of loving, what is wrong? '  
  
Kurama tucked a stray strand of hair from her face, hoping the gesture would wake her up. His hopes were brought up when her eyes fluttered rapidly, but were dashed when she gave no other signs of acknowledging him.  
  
'Even destiny finds it difficult to convince me.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, who can't move, who can't talk.  
  
Love has been tightly bound to my heart.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, no one loves, no one understands.  
  
How tough, how crazy, I want the result.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, watching the sun rise and sun set.  
  
Just waiting for you to give me your hands.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, who don't dream, who don't hit back.  
  
Don't use tears to force me to let go.  
  
Even if the whole world laughs at me, who dare say it's wrong to love someone.  
  
Even if the whole world blames me, I only want you to leave with me.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, who can't move, who can't talk.  
  
Love has been tightly bound to my heart.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, no one loves, no one understands.  
  
How tough, how crazy, I want the result.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, watching the sun rise and sun set.  
  
Just waiting for you to give me your hands.  
  
I am not a scarecrow, who don't dream, who don't hit back.  
  
Don't use tears to force me to let go.'  
  
( I do not own Scarecrow by Jimmy Lin . . . And thanks to S+S-fan who gave me the lyrics to this song!!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Naraku  
  
Somewhere far South, lay a run down palace, amid ruin and decay. A cloud of miasma hung around it, preventing anything to thrive there, and making the atmosphere around it look eerie. Deep inside the palace, was Naraku, a diabolical hanyou. He sat, brooding, in a dark corner of his room.  
  
" Inuyasha. . . . Kikyo. . . . Both chose the path of death instead of life. . . ."  
  
He chuckled and called for one of his incarnate, Kanna, to show him the location of the other shards. The mirror showed Koga's shards, then switched to the shards Kagome has.  
  
" This makes it so much easier to gather the rest. . . " he mused to himself.  
  
" The wolf will come to that miko girl, and then I'll strike and take the remaining shards. . . . "  
  
He then summoned his other incarnate, Kagura, to him.  
  
" You called, Naraku?" she asked him coldly.  
  
" Prepare for battle. We will attack the rest of Inuyasha's group in two months. Gather as many demons as you can, and bring them to the holy mountain. Then lead that idiot wolf to the shard hunters one week before the two months are over."  
  
He dismissed them all and waited. The new moon was in one month. There was plenty of time to form himself a new body, he will be more than ready by then.  
  
As Kagura left the room, she set out towards the Western Lands in search of the Lord Sesshomaru, on her feather.  
  
' Just two months, before everything Fate has planned comes together. This battle will decide whether Naraku gets the Shikon Jewel or not. Two months will be gone in a blink of an eye, it is not enough. . . .'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Sesshomaru  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands was patrolling his borders, when Kagura floated down within his line of vision. In a blur of white and red, he had the wind sorceress up in the air, with his hand around her neck.  
  
" Naraku's incarnation, I presume?"  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru. . ." she gasped out, while trying to loosen his hold on her neck.  
  
" Your half brother is gone, Naraku will attack the miko in two months. . ."  
  
" Tell me why I should not kill you for mentioning my bastard half brother in front of me."  
  
" Naraku will attack in two months. . . I am only telling you this, because I want to be rid of him as much as you."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her for another minute, then dropped her onto the ground. She rubbed her neck, and summoned her feather, and floated away from his sight.  
  
The news of Inuyasha's death did not bother him in the slightest bit. To him, the world was one hanyou less.  
  
So with that thought brought another to mind.  
  
' Inuyasha is dead, the Tetsusaiga will be mine, and Naraku will strike the miko in two months. . . .'  
  
So, after thinking that, he decided to pay a little visit to the miko. He would get the answers he needed, and the sword that so rightfully belonged to him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Sorry if I couldn't get some of the characters' personalities right . . . . I really don't know much about Naraku's incarnation nor Sesshomaru. . . . But am doing my best from what little I have seen about them . . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Koga and his pack  
  
Koga was just lounging outside of his den when a wolf ran up to him.  
  
" Koga, rumor has it that mutt, Inuyasha died!!"  
  
That caught his attention immediately. News of that mutt's death meant that Kagome can be his, without anyone making her say no. So he got up and informed everyone that he was going to see Kagome. He left towards Inuyasha's forest in a whirlwind of dust.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Hell with the mutt and clay pot  
  
Inuyasha sat on the reddened ground with his arms crossed. The world around him was dark and full of ominous shadows. It was a bleak and gloomy place to be in, and Inuyasha was beginning to regret his choice.  
  
Kikyo stood a ways off from Inuyasha, she was not satisfied with what had happened. She had thought she loved him, then thought he betrayed and came back from the dead with hatred for him. Then she had thought that bringing him to Hell with her would make her happy, but alas the world she was in did not allow happiness, only despair and mockery.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and opened his eyes. He thought he saw a cookie jar brimming to the lid with chocolate chip cookies, another treat he was fond of. He took a tentative step towards it, and when it didn't disappear, he ran towards it.  
  
Without thinking, he stuffed the jar on his head and gulped down all the cookies. As soon as he had finished, he tugged at the jar, but to his surprised, it didn't come off. So he ran around stupidly, bashing his head at the stone walls, hoping to break it. Hours had passed and he knocked himself unconscious from all that banging he had done earlier.  
  
Kikyo had watched all of this, and that brought a small smirk to her lips. But her mirth soon vanished, and she wondered to herself.  
  
' Why die for the jewel, when this will be what you get in the end. . ?'  
  
She sighed sadly and wistfully wished to have another chance at redemption.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: I know they were both sent to Hell, but I couldn't resist bringing them back into the fic. After all, this chapter will have almost every character in here.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in the Modern Era, at Kagome's school  
  
Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka visited the shrine, asking to see Kagome. Her grandfather had informed them that Kagome is in bed, with a mix of chicken pox and the measles. Hojo had visited a few hour hours later, and her grandfather had informed him that Kagome was in a coma like state in her bed while suffering from arthritis in her back.  
  
To those people who didn't know of Kagome's adventures in Feudal Japan, they all thought she was slowly dying from rare diseases.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Sango and Hiei  
  
Sango sat under the God Tree, depressed. It had been a full week, and still Kagome did not show any signs of waking up. She was worried and afraid that she will lose someone she has considered a part of her non existent family.  
  
Kohaku had died long ago, the one that Naraku was controlling was not him. It had taken her a long time to finally accept that Kohaku was dead, and not alive.  
  
She looked up to the branches of the tree, hoping to find solace from it. The leaves rustled softly, and a figure in black landed next to her, silently. Sango turned her head, brown eyes met with ruby eyes.  
  
" Hiei? What are you doing here?"  
  
" Hn. Sleeping, until you came and your stench woke me up." he said.  
  
Sango glared at him half heartedly, but then quickly averted her eyes, still concerned for Kagome.  
  
Hiei looked at her for a moment, then turned around and walked back towards the camp.  
  
" You're not alone." he said gruffly, stopping, waiting for her to catch up.  
  
Sango stared at him, then got up and walked beside him. Both walked back, lost in their own thoughts, and feelings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Miroku and Boton  
  
Miroku was sitting at the edge of the village on a hill. Boton was out wandering, when she saw Mirkou's profile, silhouetted against the moon. She climbed up the hill, and sat beside him, he was looking at his right hand with a concerned expression.  
  
" Why are you so concerned about your Wind Tunnel, Miroku-san?"  
  
" Lady Boton, I am only concerned because in time, my Wind Tunnel will eventually consume me, along with any others in close range."  
  
Boton lowered her eyes, to his right hand. Wondering if there was anything she could do to delay his fate. Then it came to her, she was the Lady Death, there must be something she can do.  
  
" Miroku-san, I think that there may be something I can do to for your predicament."  
  
He turned his head to see her, his face broke into a wide smile. Boton smiled in return, but soon frowned, and summoned her oar and whacked him across the head with it.  
  
" You perverted monk!!" she screeched.  
  
Boton huffed, and swung the oar over her shoulder. She stalked away, and left Miroku there, unconscious. He soon recovered and rubbed his newly acquired mark.  
  
" Well, it was worth the pain." he said, still smiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
" I can kick your little hide any day, Urameshii!!"  
  
" Try it, and you'll just meet with the dirt!!"  
  
" Oh yeah?"  
  
" Yeah!!"  
  
The two fought like this for hours, before falling asleep where they stand after wearing each other out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in Kagome's mind  
  
The dark oppressed her from all sides, and she gave in. Her mind replayed a few memories, but only one stood out in her eyes.  
  
'Quietly awakening. . .  
  
I always, always wish  
  
That these fleeting thoughts  
  
Would reach you. . .  
  
Unable to move across "just a little more" distance  
  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
  
My strong heartbeat turns into heart break.  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
I think of you  
  
And that alone is enough  
  
To make the ears start to flow now  
  
I always, always wish  
  
That these fleeting thoughts  
  
Would reach you. . . .'  
  
Emerald green eyes, framed with red hair stood out among her memories. A soft, caring voice called out to her across the darkness.  
  
'I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you  
  
And so many words I want to hear  
  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
  
So I'll stop waiting  
  
And seize my "chance."  
  
I think of you,  
  
And I feel like that alone is enough  
  
To make my heart go stronger.  
  
I always, always wish  
  
That these fleeting thoughts  
  
Would reach you. . . .  
  
I think of you  
  
And that alone is enough  
  
To make the tears start to flow now  
  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
  
It definitely will. . . .  
  
Believe. La la la la la la. . . .  
  
Believe. La la la la la la. . . .  
  
Believe. La la la la la la. . . .'  
  
( I do not own ' My Will')  
  
The darkness lifted slowly, her world growing lighter by the minute. She felt herself rise up slowly, as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back with Kurama  
  
Kurama was still in the same position he had been in for the last week. His hand still held hers tightly. His eyes never straying from her face. Just when sleep was about to claim him, he saw her eyes open slowly. Her mouth forming one word.  
  
" Kurama."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Please don't hurt me, since this won't be a Hiei/kag fic. . . And I really hope you won't stop reading this because you don't like the pairing. . .  
  
S+S-fan: Oh!! And chapter 8 is modified to fit the pairings now. . .  
  
Inuyasha: This is about the longest chapter you ever wrote, and I think it sucked!! Why did you make my head get stuck in a cookie jar?!!  
  
Youko goddess: Shut up already Inu-baka!! Remember, you're in Hell? I had to torture you somehow. . .  
  
S+S-fan: Until then everyone, ja ne!! 


	11. THe very end

The Next Adventure  
  
Youko goddess: Thank you so much for being patient with me, now I present to you the ending of this story. If it isn't as long as you expected oh well. . . .  
  
Twilight: You know very well everyone will be after your blood after they read this. . .  
  
Youko goddess: I know but I can't help it. . . ^___^  
  
Silver: Someday you'll get yourself killed. . . .  
  
Youko goddess: Now as much as I would like to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed. . .well I'm getting a little too lazy to type a lot now. . . .gomen nasai. . .  
  
Yue: Disclaimer is still the same, she does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
Kurama was still in the same position he had been in for the last week. His hand still held hers tightly. His eyes never straying from her face. Just when sleep was about to claim him, he saw her eyes open slowly. Her mouth forming one word.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
This time:  
  
Kagome had sat up now, her back leaning slightly against the wooden wall of the hut. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and was slightly tousled. Her skin was pale from her long aversion of sunlight. But her sparkling sapphire eyes still held their unique twinkle to them.  
  
"Umm, how long was I out for?" she asked her voice hoarse with hints of weariness.  
  
Kurama, however, just stayed rooted in his place. Kagome was awake? The last thing he remembered was sleep claiming him so maybe. Maybe all of this was just a dream, and nothing more. She'll still be in a coma-like state when he wakes up.  
  
After a full week of waiting for her to suddenly arise, doubts suddenly flooded his being. He wanted her to wake up, now here she was, in the waking world. . .yet why is he doubting it now? Shouldn't he be overjoyed at the sight of her?  
  
"Kurama? Are you alright? Maybe you should be resting?" she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
' She can't be awake. . . Can she?'  
  
+ And why not?+ argued his other self.  
  
+ She's awake now isn't she? And look, now you're worrying her and she's just been up for barely five minutes!! Say something to her!!+  
  
"Uh. . ." was all he could manage.  
  
+ *slaps his non visible forehead* oh boy. . .+  
  
"Kurama? I need you should be the one resting and not me. . . "she said getting up.  
  
She slowly stood, leaning against the wall for support. She knees began to shake and buckled beneath her, as she crashed back down to earth again.  
  
"Ok, gravity hates me right now. . ."  
  
Kurama then snapped out of his reverie and chuckled. Causing one of Kagome's famous glares to be directed at him.  
  
"Don't just sit there laughing at me! How could you, and here I thought you were the nice one too. . . "she grumbled as she tried again to stand up.  
  
After several tries, and with help from Kurama she was finally able to walk outside to greet and console her worried companions. The sun was high up, as she stood, clinging to Kurama, she was blinking furiously, trying to get used to the brightness of day once more.  
  
"I don't remember Sengoku Jidai being this bright. . ." she grumbled inaudibly.  
  
No sooner had those words left her mouth, Kurama laughed at her again.  
  
"Oh quit it, would you?"  
  
"Sorry, but you are too amusing to watch."  
  
Hearing laughter coming from the direction of the hut, the others made their way there to see what was the commotion about. And well, you should all know what happens next. Kagome is then engulfed in a mass of arms she could hardly breathe, yet was also touched that so many people cared about her.  
  
"Hey, no one ever answered my question. How long was I out for?"  
  
"A whole week, Kagome." Sango replied.  
  
"I've been out for that long?!! Well it explains why I'm so stiff."  
  
========================================================================  
  
With Sesshomaru and his group  
  
Sesshomaru was nearing Inuyasha's Forest. He would've have gotten there sooner but Jaken had decided to leave Rin out of his sight. So precious time was wasted rescuing Rin from a demon and time was also spent on punishing the ignorant toad for placing his ward in danger in the first place.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, and listened for any signs of the priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls nearby. Hearing only the sounds of the forest he trudged on. His sharp hearing then picked up the sound of people rejoicing. Shrugging that off as the mismatched group he made his way towards the source.  
  
There he saw the priestess. Pale and tired looking, but still jubilant, in the arms of her comrades who were smiling widely. The demon slayer and another woman he couldn't identify were close to tears.  
  
' Now what has happened that I was informed of?'  
  
He then placed that thought in the back of his mind as something he could find out later. He boldly walked towards the group, noting that a hushed and grim silence had befallen the once happy people.  
  
"Do not worry, I am not here to pick a fight, but rather offer a momentary truce. An alliance if you will, against the hanyou Naraku."  
  
The others then glanced at each other. Some faces held traces of doubt, and there were others who looked thoughtful, Kagome included.  
  
"Well, we could use the help, after the Lord of the Western lands would be a great asset in the fight." Miroku said.  
  
"Ok then, we agree to your terms of alliance Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.  
  
He nodded and looked at the group. Well, it had certainly grown in size since he last saw them. Inuyasha was of course not among their number having been killed. After scrutinizing the newly added members he began to wonder if they truly had what it took to defeat Naraku.  
  
"I was told that the hanyou was planning to attack all of you in two months, I suggest you prepare until the time comes. "  
  
"I know Kag! We could get grandma to train you! And the rest of us can train you as well, just in case!"  
  
"Great idea, but what about the others, I don't think they can get through the well. . . "  
  
"I will personally train your friends." Sesshomaru offered.  
  
"Are you guys okay about this?"  
  
"Don't worry about us Kagome-chan, we'll be fine, and stronger when you come back."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you in the week before the two months are up."  
  
So with that, she, and the others from the modern era followed the trail towards the well. Each lost in thought about the upcoming battle.  
  
Yusuke was the most excited of the group. Perhaps he would find a challenge in this Naraku. He was also hoping that Keiko wouldn't give him a slapping session when he got back. Being sat by Kagome was painful enough.  
  
Hiei was wondering about how strong Naraku was, but wasn't too worried, all he cared about right now was a way to get Kuwabara away from his sister, and of course there were also little thoughts about the demon slayer.  
  
Kuwabara. Well there's really not much going through his head, except for thoughts about becoming a better man for Yukina, and maybe one or two thoughts about beating Yusuke up.  
  
Boton was thinking of ways to give Miroku more time so that he can fight with naraku, and avoid being swallowed up by his Wind Tunnel during the battle.  
  
Kurama was busy thinking about Kagome. He was worried that training would Genkai would exhaust her, especially since she had just woken up from her self-induced coma. But then again, she has a unique strength within her, and that thought comforted him. . .a little.  
  
Kagome was tired. All she could probably think about was a nice hot bath and a soft bed to look forward too. Thoughts about Naraku and the shattered jewel pieces were pushed back far into her mind. She was also looking forward to training with Genkai, now she wouldn't always have to stand in the sidelines shooting her sacred arrows once in a while.  
  
The well stood there, ahead, in a clearing. One by one the group solemnly jumped in. As the familiar sounds, and smells of the modern era assaulted them, they knew that they should hurry and begin training at once.  
  
Yusuke took the others and went ahead, leaving Kurama to wait for Kagome as she said her possibly final goodbyes to her family.  
  
"I know I can't stop you Kagome, so the only thing I can do is hope and pray that you'll return to us again."  
  
"I'm sorry kaa-san, but I'll do my best to come back, no matter what."  
  
Kagome then turned to leave, taking one last look at her family waving goodbye. She sighed and adjusted her backpack, and followed Kurama towards Genkai's temple.  
  
The temple was surrounded by many old trees. Being here made her think of the Sengoku Jidai again, and of the upcoming battle. The two walked up the steps with ease, and was greeted by the woman herself.  
  
So thus, was the beginning of Kagome's training.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ok, now skip forward one month and two weeks  
  
"Alright Kagome, now let's try that move one more time!" Kurama instructed.  
  
"Rose whiplash!"  
  
Kagome had a crystallized whip in her hand. The blurs of her attack had left the gigantic boulder into dust.  
  
"Good job, Kagome I think you've got it."  
  
"Thanks Kurama."  
  
"Your training with Kurama has gone well I see." said Genkai in an approving tone.  
  
"Yes it has, but I can only hope it'll be enough."  
  
"Ok, I think you should rest now, your training with Yusuke later on, and that'll be last of your lessons."  
  
"Actually I think I'll go train with him now, so I can get this over with."  
  
With Yusuke  
  
"Ok Kagome, let's see your Spirit Gun."  
  
Kagome gathered up her energy. The flow of spirit energy in her finger growing rapidly. As soon as she had deemed it powerful enough, she let loose her Spirit Gun. Watching it go through quite a bit of the forest, before disappearing into the sky.  
  
"Wow, even I couldn't do that after a month of grandma's evil boot camp. Well that's it for your training, now we all have to hope that you can actually defeat Naraku on your own."  
  
"Why you! SIT!"  
  
Yusuke's face is then planted deeply into the ground.  
  
"Humph! I swear you're worse than Inuyasha when you're like this! So SIT!!"  
  
Kagome then huffs and walks away leaving Yusuke in the dirt, and in pain.  
  
Kagome had gone to sleep, restless that night. Tomorrow morning the group will head out towards the well, and return to the Feudal Era again. She was excited that she'll see her friends again, but also afraid of the battle to come. There can not be any mistakes or else all will be lost, and their deaths would be in vain.  
  
She lay there, lost in the swirl of her thoughts that she didn't hear her door open, until she felt someone sit on her bed.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep yet? I could hear you moving around next door."  
  
She pulled the covers over her face. "Gomen ne Kurama, I'm just anxious is all."  
  
"Well try to get as much sleep as you can, you'll need it. Good night Kagome." he said, as he exited through the door.  
  
"Good night Kurama."  
  
She turned on her side, and felt the first tendrils of sleep creep on her, and then she gladly succumbed and slept.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Kagome had slept for what felt like five minutes. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and did her usual morning activities. By the time she was ready, everyone else was already waiting for her outside.  
  
"What took ya so long?"  
  
"Sit. Boy."  
  
"Itai." mumbled Yusuke from his crater. In fact if you looked closely around the temple you could see a bunch of Yusuke shaped holes all over the place. Some deeper than others, and some that looked like bottomless pits.  
  
The rest either laughed or chuckled and made their way back to the Higurashi Shrine. Again the rest had jumped in first, with Kagome being the last one. The Sengoku Jidai was still as they had left it, which they took was a good sign. In the distance they could see the holy mountain, and a large cloud of miasma surrounding the peak.  
  
They all then began to make their way West, towards Sesshomaru's lands. the journey there took about 4 days, with everyone's enhanced abilities. The home of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands was impressive. The rest of the group was waiting in the front. You could easily tell from the way they looked that they had indeed gotten much stronger than they were before.  
  
They exchange pleasantries and stories about their training session. All too son it was time to say good bye to the young ones and head out towards the holy mountain to confront Naraku and end the search of their quest.  
  
As Kagome stood on that hillside, at the foot of the mountain. A crisp cool breeze blew through her hair, her companions from the Feudal Era stood on her left, the ones from the Modern Era on her right. She then it was time, as the gathering cloud of miasma came closer. This was the beginning of the end. The stakes have been raised, now it's up to them to seal the fate of the Shikon no Tama. . . .  
  
========================================================================  
  
Youko goddess: Oh my, well that's the end of this story for you, I thank you all for being so patient. 


End file.
